narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Onmyōton: Sōsei
Jest to technika używana przez Kinseia Uzumakiego, pochodząca prosto od Banbutsu Sozo Hagoromo Ootsukiego, jednak na mniejszą skalę. Dzięki połączeniu chakry Intonu i Yotonu pozwala dosłownie stworzyć coś z niczego, bazując tylko na swojej wyobraźni. Jednakże, technika ta ma parę potężnych wad. Pierwsza z nich to ta, że stworzone przez nią formy życia znikają po sześciu godzinach z powodu działania energii naturalnej, chyba że zostaną przeniesione do innego wymiaru nie posiadającego takiej chakry. Wtedy też ich wytryzmałość się regeneruje i znów mogą przeżyć kolejne sześć godzin w prawdziwym świecie. Nieożywione przedmioty stworzone tą techniką są jeszcze mniej trwałe i nawet śladowe ilości naturalnej energii znajdujące się w innym wymiarze niszczą je po upływie wcześniejszego czasu. Inną wadą jest fakt, że jutsu to zabiera bardzo duże ilości chakry nawet na stworzenie małego przedmiotu, więc jego użyteczność w trakcie walki jest znikoma. Co więcej, zabiera ono sporą ilość czasu, by je wykonać, chyba że ma się jasny i dokładny obraz tego, co chce się stworzyć. Wykonanie techniki jest dość skomplikowane. Po wykonaniu niebędnych pieczęci przed użytkownikiem pojawia się czarny, prześwitujący bąbel z chakry Yin-Yang. Odwzorowywuje on wyobraźnię użytkownika. Gdy ten zaczyna sobie wyobrażać swoją kreację, ta pojawia się wewnątrz kuli. Jednakże, musi to być bardzo dokładny ,,projekt", ponieważ musi zawierać wszystkie organy wewnętrzne i małe elementy. W przypadku źle skonstruowanej kreacji, rozpada się ona od razu po stworzeniu. Po zakończeniu etapu kuli, użytkownik złącza ręce, a czarna bańka opada na ziemię, uwalniając zamknięte w niej stworzenie lub przedmiot. Użycie Kinsei Uzumaki do tej pory za pomocą techniki stworzył kilka przedmiotów i stworzeń, jednak tylko jedno z nich - pierwsze zyskało unikalną umiejętność odporności na szkodliwe działanie chakry senjutsu w otoczeniu. Kinsei nazwał go Kuroshi. Stworzenie było po prostu bezkształtną masą czarnej chakry Yin-Yang, jednak mogło na pewien czas transformować się w inne formy, często dużo większe od siebie. Najczęściej Kuroshi był widziany w formie będącej połączeniem psa oraz kota, gdy towarzyszył swojemu panu. Jak sam Kinsei stwierdził, jego pupil może utrzymać jedną formę przez około godzinę, po czym musi uformować się na nowo. Inne twory tej techniki były już dużo bardziej zaawansowane i nie były czarno białe. Kolejne stworzenie Kinseia - rogaty wąż, którego poroże mogło zmieniać kształt, był brązowo-zielony i miał ponad dwadzieścia metrów. Na utworzenie go Kisei zużył całą swoją chakrę i po wysłaniu węża do innego wymiaru zasnął na trzy dni. Dobrze pokazuje to, jak bardzo męcząca jest ta technika. Do tej pory rogaty wąż to największy pod względem wielkości twór Kinseia. Jego inne stworzenia to na przykład: Trująca salamandra - Miała ona około piętnastu metrów i była ciemnozielona z fioletowymi plamami. Mogła wydzielać truciznę silniejszą nawet od tej Ibuse. Potrafiła dostosowywać jej skład do potrzeb walki w specjalnych narządach na szyi. Trujące substancje filtrowała z powietrza i pokarmu i przechowywała w swoim ciele, więc najgroźniejsza była na terenach skażonych, bo tam jej toksyny mogły być wzbogacane o dodatkowe związki. Salamandra ta została stworzona przez Kinseia głównie na potrzeby bojowe. Segmentowy żółw - Ten dziesięciometrowy żółw posiadał skorupę, która była złożona z segmentów jak u pancernika. Mógł się zwijać w formę kuli i w takim stanie jego skorupy nie dałyby nawet rady przebić bronie wzmocnione chakrą. Koń wyścigowy - Stworzony przez Kinseia jako jego główny środek transportu. Jest półtora razy większy niż inne konie i posiada nietypowe ubarwienie - jest jasnobrązowy, ale jego kopyta są czarne jak węgiel. Grzywa zwierzęcia natomiast przechodzi od koloru białego, przez brązowy, aż do czarnego. Koń został obdarowany przez Kinseia dodatkowymi dwiema parami płuc. Podczas gdy dwa pracują, jedne odpoczywają, więc koń nigdy się nie męczy. Potrafi biec sto kilometrów na godzinę, chyba że użyje wszystkich trzech płuc. Wtedy też może rozpędzić się nawet do stu pięćdziesięciu, jednakże wtedy szybko się męczy. Według swojego kreatora, posiada nietypową budowę ciała, przez co nie może się z nim równać nawet najszybszy, najszlachetniejszy koń. Nobu - Jest to imię pierwszego przedstawiciela nowego gatunku utworzonego przez Kinseia. Zwierzę to jest niepodobne do żadnego innego żywego stworzenia, jednak najbardziej przypomina ptaka połączonego z lisem. posiada grubą warstwę puchowego futra, wydłużony pysk ze spiczastymi uszami oraz thumb|324px|Nobuostrymi zębami, a także niewielkie skrzydła w okolicach tylnych nóg. Te w połączeniu z niezwykłą lekkością Nobu pozwalają mu latać, co wygląda niczym bieg po powietrzu. Skrzydła tylko pomagają mu w jego locie, a to jego zredukowany ciężar odkrywa kluczową rolę we wzbiciu się w powietrze. Nobu posiada na swoim ciele liczne zielone znaki oraz zrobioną z chakry Yin niewielką czarną aureolę nad głową. Jest to skutek uboczny nieustannie wyciekającej energii Intonu, w której produkcji specjalizuje się to zwierzę. Używa jej w celach obronnych, wywołując u przeciwnika iluzje, a samemu pierzchając z dala od zagrożenia. Nobu jest mięsożerny i żywi się przede wszystkim rybami. Wykazuje niezwykłą lojalność wobec swojego stwórcy i, jako jedna z jego pierwszych kreacji, służy mu często jako towarzysz w spacerach po Konosze. Jak twierdzi sam Kinsei, pomysł na wygląd Nobu przyszedł mu w czasie jednego ze snów.